Passione II
After Passione fell, members discussed on what they would do and how they would continue. The consensus was that the group would be dissolved, in name only. Screenshots were banned and mention of the base's existence was prohibited. History Starting Anew TipTopBop, busily working on his mapart was too busy to build the base. iCodeViper and seiyadragon were shocked by the grief, as the day before they spent an all-nighter mining obsidian for their gold farm (and already placed it)- only to find that their base was burnt the next day. As a result, they were demoralized and sulkily played the game. Member Actzol took charge of the group, creating his pet-project of a modern city in the sands. In secret, Viper and seiyadragon had increasing discomforts with the base, with ever growing desire to leave, for a few controversial (and in some ways, childish and stupid, but some being fair) reasons. TipTopBop, finishing his mapart, looked to raise the spirits of the distraught members. He planned a spawn party, with members from other bases like Dumpster Dogs. After having an argument on the matter, Viper and Seiya were both fed up with the base and decided to make an exit; however, the opinions on how to do it were mixed. Blind Betrayal iCodeViper, wanted to silently leave, but seiyadragon wanted to blow up the base itself, out of spite to what their base had become. After discussion on the topic and a flip of a coin, Viper became on board with the raiding of his own base. In fear of his other basemate, FirbisCZ being left alone after a predictable fall of the group, was brought to light with the betrayal. On the night of June 28th, Viper and seiya loaded 2 withers meant for TipTop's spawn party the following day on his mapart, and Actzol's city. They lavacasted Tip's mapart and took its shulkers lying around. Actzol's city was torn to smithereens, all the while Actzol and TipTop were spending time with jpminer, in an attempt to gain server clout. It was only after Actzol boasted "Today is the day Actzol will be known for a shulker of elytras!" is when Viper and Seiya announced their separation and betrayal of Passione II. The community, not even knowing of Passione II's existence, was confused, and looking for answers. TipTop and Actzol were as equally confused, and felt heavily betrayed by the members, not yet feeling the spite towards them that they had been dealt. Viper, trying to come up for some justification for what he had done, failed in the effort, and his reputation on the server along with seiyadragon would take a long time to heal. Viper, pissed at the community for not fully understanding his side of the coin, formed The Cartel along with seiyadragon and Firbis, and they looked to make themselves notorious on Purity Vanilla- starting with the grief of Dumpster Dogs- but that story is continued on another wiki article. The Disbanding Actzol, now becoming a nomad, would see it a week or two before finding a base. TheMysticMungus, the Co-Leader of Dumpster Dogs, eventually let Actzol into the base after Actzol's continuous sucking of his cock. Viper was approached by Mungus on why he betrayed Actzol- and advice on how Actzol is as a basemate. Viper immediately showed Mungus a picture of Actzol giving Passione dummy coords of Dumpster Dogs, thinking it was their real coordinates. In the end however, Actzol was let in (and proved their most loyal member, until the end). TipTopBop, stuck in the nether without gunpowder, quit after his base had been griefed. Feeling betrayal by his own basemates, he got so demoralized that he temporarily quit. After a while, however, a player going by the name Raspberry_ let TipTop in the group that would be later known as Chromium, and there its members would create a thriving base that would last until recent September, looted by an unknown figure. The Remnants of Passione II Although a very minor event in the broader scheme, its impact on the server for later events would be known. All of its members would go on to do big things on the server on their own- Actzol becoming arguably the second richest player for a long time, and a notorious spawnfag. TipTopBop, now one of the most influential players in Purity Vanilla's lore, would find the seed, cause the first mass-spawning of withers (7 in total), build the first massive lava wall at spawn, and grief big bases like Nordica and the Nilbog. FirbisCZ would go on to make a massive church, rivaling that the size of a mapart. Viper and Seiya would go on to form the Cartel, and raid Dumpster Dogs (Monkey Island) and topple their 4 month reign as the richest base on the server- to end up leading into the death of the base. Gallery 2019-06-25_13.18.46.png|Actzol's City. 2019-06-25_13.17.53.png| 2019-06-28_19.34.07.png| 2019-06-28_19.33.41.png| 2019-06-28_19.30.36.png|iCodeViper's City. 2019-06-28_19.30.46.png| 2019-06-28_19.32.48.png| 2019-06-28_19.27.21.png|The unfinished gold farm. 2019-06-29_00.27.55.png|The Betrayal at Actzol's City Category:Factions